darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Torag the Corrupted
Torag the Corrupted is the second youngest of the six Barrows brothers. Torag attacks with melee and his regular form utilises dual wielded Hammers - weapons now unavailable to players since the release of the Evolution of Combat, as opposed to the player-available Torag's hammer, though his shadow form uses the single hammer. As with all other Barrows Brothers, he should not be taken lightly. Torag's set effect; Torag's Corruption, causes his attacks to occasionally drain a small amount of adrenaline from a player. This effect is identical to the set effect gained by a player wearing a full set of Torag's equipment. This effect is also accompanied by an animation when activated - a set of purple claws will rise from the floor and clench the player, before sinking back into the ground again within a matter of seconds. This effect is considered more of a nuisance than a lethal effect, as the amount of adrenaline drained is roughly 10% of a full bar and the effect does not occur very often. Barrows Torag's crypt is located in the south-west corner of the Barrows area. His weakness is Water spells, therefore it is recommended to use spells such as Water Surge or Ice Barrage against him, with the latter being useful due to its ability to temporarily bind and stun an opponent, which could allow a player to gain some distance when in combat and avoid being hit as often. He can also be easily taken down using strong melee weapons such Chaotic or Drygore weaponry. Rise of the Six Torag returns with his five brothers in Barrows - Rise of the Six, greatly enhanced by Sliske's experiments into the Shadow Realm. As when fought normally, he retains his set effect, and also has various other abilities. As with each of the other brothers fought in the Rise of the Six encounter, Torag can drag a player into the Shadow Realm. As with Dharok, Guthan, and Verac, he can perform a spinning attack that rapidly damages close target while chasing his main target. Torag can use a special ability called Hammerhead where he will pound his target into the ground, dealing 250 damage rapidly, and trapping his target until another player deals enough damage onto Torag for him to let go. Trivia *Torag, along with all the other Barrows Brothers, received a graphical update on 4 January 2012 to make him look more like a player wearing his items rather than the old graphics style which displayed an unclear, purely pink coloured apparition. Along with this, his combat level was increased from 115 to 146. Since the release of the Evolution of Combat, his combat level has been raised to 150. *While all the other Barrows Brothers have their weapon illustrated twice on their coffin Torag only has his weapon illustrated once in the series. *In the Pathfinder universe Torag is the deity in the earth domain that rules over the forge. Torag's favoured weapon is also the warhammer. *Torag's regular form still uses dual wielded hammers, rather than the new Torag's hammer. This may be an oversight by Jagex, as all the brothers still use pre-Evolution of Combat animations when attacking and defending. *Prior to an update, Torag drained run energy rather than adrenaline when his set effect was activated. Torag the Corrupted.png|Torag The Corrupted Torag the Corrupted's equipment set equipped.png|A player wearing Torag's armour Torags RuneFest concept.png|The new model for Torag's armour revealed at RuneFest 2011 es:Torag the Corrupted nl:Torag the Corrupted fi:Torag the Corrupted Category:Missing,_Presumed_Death Category:Barrows Category:Undead Category:Saradominists Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Characters in Armies of Gielinor